


Trapped in Eden

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Android Dehumanization (Detroit: Become Human), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Don’t repost to another site, Drugged Sex, Eden Club (Detroit: Become Human), Fic Exchange, Gang Rape, M/M, Naughty List Exchange 2020, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Sex Pollen, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Connor’s undercover job as a Traci at the Eden Club goes horribly wrong when he’s wanted for his services...*Written for the Naughty List Exchange.*
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Male Character(s), Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: Naughty List 2020





	Trapped in Eden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotBettaRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotBettaRed/gifts).



A neon prison swirled around Connor, the chambers of sexuality illuminating rows upon rows of Traci Androids, freshly reset and prime for picking. Thankfully, the RK800 was spared from such a fate, resigned to a pole dancing podium in the center of the room in nothing but the Eden Club’s finest boxers and the glittering skin modification.

Not that Connor minded, observing the entire establishment for the Deviant.

Surprisingly, Hank had been dead against the plan. He had argued that there had to be another way and that he didn’t want to fill out paperwork for a wrecked machine. But Connor insisted, claiming that intense lighting was not good for hangover headaches.

Hank’s small smile replayed inside his mind as he danced, despite having relevant importance to his mission.

He hoped Hank Anderson stayed off alcohol for the rest of the night.

With every twirl around the glittering pole, Connor’s HUD flashed with information from every Android and Human inside the Eden Club. Various HR400 and WR400 models came and went, some inside of rooms and others into the belly of the sex club.

And yet, nothing troublesome set off alarm bells, though beneath the artificial skin and glitzy skin, Connor saw the tell tale signs of aggressive johns. No evident signs of distress came from any of the Tracis, not even the janitorial Androids patrolling the corridors.

Obeying the erotic dance download singing him, helping him sell the act, Connor rocked his hips against the glowing pole, watching and waiting for signs of Deviant activity.

All the while, Androids came and went from their pods, reduced to a mere transaction. The head pounding trance played away that night, but it did little to disguise a nearby voice.

“That one.”

Without warning, everything went dark, and Connor fell, like a puppet without strings.

xxx

Connor awoke, but everything was wrong.

His HUD became a blur of red and blue lines trying to lock on and identify his surroundings to no avail. Movement became nothing more than shadows with faces he could not find a name for, or any loose details to bring comfort.

As Connor came to, he realised that his system did run, although his nerves felt  _ different _ .

His chassis grew warm, slowly spreading through every wiring making up his being. At no risk of overheating, he did not dare take the chance. Connor tried to sit up, but failed, barely able to lift his head off the soft surface beneath him.

Somewhere in the clouds of his mind, Connor experienced disturbance.

Suddenly, a hand seized the back of his neck, forcing him back down, and a heavy force pressed against his back.

“You’re a new thing…”

Connor watched helplessly, the sparkling glitter smearing off his arm at that vile touch upon his arm. He supposed to a human who regularly frequented the Eden Club, a different model might be a novelty.

Everything buzzed, including his processors that couldn’t make head or tail of who had him pinned down, rubbing against his backside like that. Instinctively, Connor jerked, liquid fire flushing through him in a way he hadn’t experienced before.

“ _ Nn… _ ”

“Oh. You like that, huh?” A rough hand thrust between Connor’s legs, down his pants. “Shit, you  _ are _ different.” Another hand groped his backside, a finger sliding downward to investigate.

Connor shuddered at the sensation of something entering him. Every touch from the stranger sent heat surging through him, burning his nerves and threatening to shut down his system.

And it felt wrong, and uncomfortable.

“But in the end, you’re like all the rest, just a cute little hole, ready to…”

The rustling of clothing out of view distracted any thoughts relating to his mission. He wanted to force himself back on his feet, and get back out there to find Hank and the Deviant.

But that unusual sensation pulsating through his delicate nerves, inside an unresponsive body, kept him face down on the bed, at the mercy of an unknown person with nothing but sex on the mind.

Attempts to talk failed, his connections between his Mind Palace and basic functions ceased to work, leaving him helpless. Then something replaced that intrusive finger, something  _ much _ bigger.

And the violent thrusts started, shaking Connor to his core.

Unable to process his thoughts through the digital clouds of heat and steam, the RK800 could only understand one thing. One solid conclusion that came from his quivering body grinding weakly against the flesh prison, his inflamed circuits desperate for relief.

**[I want it, but I don’t.]**

Too hot to think, Connor tried to override reality into something familiar.

Little by little, flickers of virtual reality overlapped everything he wanted to erase. The seedy love bed, no doubt an unseen crime scene on its own, changed into an unmade double bed in a dull room. The clear table offering alcohol options morphed into the booze stained bar counter, though part of his memory also clinged to a cluttered work desk.

And a chair where Hank Anderson sat, staring over at him.

**[H_**

**….**

**Hank. I don’t…]**

Heavily pressed down, hot whisky breath burning his neck, Connor thought of Hank, the only stability he had in his life. He tried to think of Hank’s grumbling voice sending soothing words his way, replacing the vile poison leaking into his ears.

**[“It's okay, Connor. It’ll be okay.”]**

He tried to imagine, instead of an oppressive bulk crushing his shell, Hank’s soft warmth upon him,making him feel safe and not stained. Hands caked in filth softened to calloused comfort that came from years of hard work.

Hank’s hands.

He wanted…

**[I… want…?**

**  
I’m not a Deviant. I don’t want. I...]**

A fractured world glitched and harsh red lines surrounded him, boxing Connor into a prison locked by a key - a word, “Submit.” The Android gritted his teeth, clenching his fists, every thrust inside him a corruption rotting him from within.

The Red Wall vibrated.

Disgusting words.

Connor’s LED throbbed.

**[I_WanT]**

Another human penetrated him, an endless imprisonment.

“H… Hank… help…”

His body incinerated, then everything went black.

xxx

When Connor awoke, he found himself in a much more familiar place than earlier that day? Week? He blinked, recalibrating the time, date and location. He was at… Hank’s house.

In his bed with Hank sitting at the edge.

“...Ha… nk…?”

The Lieutenant turned around, his blue eyes widening. “Connor. Christ, I was worried sick.” His voice softened slightly. “You… alright?”

Still coming to, Connor trembled, faint moments from before returning. “I am… stabilising.” He took a deep breath he did not need, touched by his Partner’s concern. “What happened…?”

“Scumbags have been put away,” Hank answered, swallowing his anger at the thought it was legally nothing more than a crime over property. Still, he got his own back before their arrest. “Don’t need to worry about that, or… nothing.”

Connor processed Hank’s words, then spoke. “But the Deviant… I...”

He trailed off, LED buffering colourlessly before sparking ember red. Connor recalled the wall, and all the physical violations that came with it. His glazed eyes cleared into wide dilated horror, his LED burning on the side of his temple.

He spoke, and the Red Wall crashed down before him.

“I didn’t want it, Hank… It hurts.”

A speechless Hank bore witness to Connor, repeating those words, shaking his head adamantly. He could have said so many nothings that night, especially about his heightened suspicions about Connor and his growing Deviation.

_ “It hurts.” _

Instead, Hank patted the edge of the bed, careful not to stress Connor further after what he went through. He managed a small sympathetic smile, and a nod of the head, his comforting grumble reaching out to his Partner.

“I know, Connor. I know. You did nothing wrong, alright?”

Suddenly, still covered in bedsheets, Connor slid over next to Hank, who warily opened his arm out to the Android. Connor accepted it, nestling in and wrestling with the explosion of feelings unleashed inside him.

Hank never left his side, even as the dawn slowly rose.

“I’m here for you, Con.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NotBettaRed as part of the Naughty List Exchange 2020. Prompt was for “Eden Club Patrons noncon Connor,” so I tied in the Underground gig goes wrong story.
> 
> In this fic, I had it play as the Connor we see at the Eden Club in game, already on his way to being a Deviant, but still struggling with irregularities and the sort.
> 
> His Undercover job as a Traci to find a Deviant goes wrong when he’s taken by Patrons who want to try out this fancy new model.
> 
> I also wanted to play with the idea of Connor deviating in a different situation, and swirl of thoughts he’d be having in that experience.
> 
> The aftermath scene was last minute, as I felt it would work well with Connor’s torment after the Red Wall and a what he went through. He thought of Hank as comfort during his terrible ordeal, so it felt right to have a moment where Hank comforted him after too. He’s always there for Connor. 💙
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💙


End file.
